halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
12th Naval Squadron
The 12th Naval Squadron, or "Dragon Squadron" by nickname, is one of the many UNSC naval squadrons to have served over the years. Composed of three squadrons, the original served through the Great War until their death in 2554: the second squadron was formed in 2556 and served until their death in 2589, while the third squadron was not formed until 2606, serving in both the AUR-Remnant War and the Necros War. History Original Team Dragon Squadron has been around for who knows how long. It was first seen in action in the mission to take a supposed Covenant homeworld. It has since been seen in many of the major and minor battles of the UNSC. Its' last mission was to the Forerunner installation dubbed the Beacon, where the original team were all killed in the destruction of the station. New Team After the death of the members of Dragon Squadron, all were given grand funeral along with the members of Team Alpha. The UNSC then set out to make a new Dragon Squadron. Their members were from a batch of new recruits from various Earth academies. These new marines were quickly recruited into two new projects: the creation of a new Dragon Squadron and the creation of a new Team Alpha. Neither would see battle until the Battle of Ceres. Reactivation With the Rebels, Remnant and Kig-Yar pirates causing trouble in the outer edges of AUR space, a military reawakening began. Amidst the many squadrons brought back into action was Dragon Squadron, which had been out of commission for a decade since the Battle of Ignito Prime. Immediately, those that had been related to or had known the members of the former Dragon Squadron were recruited, and then others were recruited also. But now, with the advent of the Necros, fighter squadrons had to be ready for anything. So, the squadron was enlarged and trained to be foot soldiers as well as pilots. Operations Original Squadron *Battle for a Covenant Homeworld *Insurrection quelling on Ontario III *Second Battle of the Sol System *Artic IV Campaign *Battle of the Beacon Second Squadron *Second Battle of the Sol System *The Battle of Ceres Third Squadron *Battle of Kanna Crew Roster 2537-2554= |-| 2556-2589= ;Andrew Peters ;Luke Donaghy ;Brittani Della ;Justin Cragin ;Erika Black ;Brittany Black ;Cindle Della ;Kiyoshi Sato ;Sho Kuroki ;Daniel Romanov ;Anthony Goodhue ;Jacqus Picard ;Martin Pino ;Eric Lowrie |-| 2606-current= ;Robert Davis V ;Clyde Davis ;Alice Peters ;Aaron Peters ;Roy Drake ;Robert Nicholas Summers Jr. ;Justin Cragin Jr. ;Mary Cragin ;Jacob Harrison ;Marshall Drake ;Samuel Albert Davis ;Rex Summeral ;Nick Tatopolous ;Phillipe Roache ;Akira Yuki ;Akane Yashiro |-| Alternate versions ]]Against All Odds]] Tracing Dragon Squadron's lineage to its earliest point, the 12th Marine Battalion was a United Nations Space Command Marine detachment that began service during 2453. Rising to prominence as one of the UNSC's foremost battalions [[RP:What If?|''What If?]] In the Alternate Universe, Dragon Squadron works with the Human Rebels. The original team never died at the Beacon, as the humans never found it. Thus, the first and second waves work together, doubling the size of the squadron. Trivia *In the original incarnation of Dragon Squadron's first and second waves, all of the members were based on people that I had met personally. This was later changed when I expanded the rosters to provide a better squad make-up, as before the familial nature of the squadrons was highly unrealistic. Related Articles *'Joe Harrison' *'Andrew Peters' *'Robert Davis V' *'Samuel Albert Davis' *'Jacob Harrison'''